


Всякая гадость

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Эксперименты Ханджи всегда приносят результаты. Но не всегда это те результаты, которых она ожидает.





	Всякая гадость

— Что это? — спросил Эрвин, глядя на стеклянный пузырёк с деревянной пробкой, который протягивала ему Ханджи.

— Эксперимент, — Эрвин нахмурился, и она поспешила объяснить: — Всего лишь успокаивающая настойка. На травах. Ничего серьёзного, — а когда он продолжил хмуриться, добавила уже более уверенно: — Тебе нужно нормально выспаться.

— Я высыпаюсь. Не стоило тратить на это время.

— Именно поэтому вчера ночью ты отрубился прямо за столом, — бросил Леви со своего места, допивая чай после общего ужина.

— Тебе, кстати, тоже не помешает, — Ханджи поставила перед Леви такой же пузырёк. Тот уставился на него недоверчивым взглядом.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я буду это пить?

— Да что ж вы оба такие упрямые? — Ханджи обиженно всплеснула руками. — Я, между прочим, несколько месяцев эти травы собирала, сушила, старалась…

— Спасибо, Ханджи. Я выпью, — Эрвин забрал пузырёк из её рук и аккуратно спрятал в карман. — Если буду нужен — я в кабинете.

Он вышел из столовой. Леви продолжал молча гипнотизировать стоящую перед ним настойку.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Проработав, как обычно, до середины ночи, Эрвин вернулся в свою комнату, разделся и несколькими глотками выпил содержимое пузырька. Жидкость была на вкус горько-сладкой, очень пряной и слегка тягучей. Что ж, вряд ли от этого будет какой-то вред. А если повезёт, он даже сможет нормально выспаться. Повторяющийся кошмар, в котором он стоял на горе трупов всех тех, кого собственноручно послал на смерть, преследовал его уже не только во снах, но иногда и наяву. Эрвин лёг в постель, и как только его голова коснулась подушки, погрузился в глубокий сон.

Проснулся он с давно позабытым ощущением того, что действительно спал, а не блуждал несколько выкроенных для сна часов в стране собственных кошмаров. В голове была приятная пустота, но лишь несколько мгновений, пока в памяти не начали всплывать очень откровенные подробности прошедшей ночи. Эрвин осмотрелся вокруг, пытаясь понять, сон это был или нет. Он был в постели один, и ничто не говорило о том, что всё произошло на самом деле.

Похоже, у настойки Ханджи оказался очень интересный побочный эффект.

Эрвин размышлял, стоит ли сообщить ей об этом, спускаясь в столовую, когда услышал оттуда голос Леви, говорящего что-то на повышенных тонах.

— … ещё раз уговорили меня пить всякую гадость из твоих рук! — он нависал над Ханджи, сидящей за столом и пытающейся оправдываться.

— Но я всё перепроверила, не должно быть никаких побочных эффектов. Это, наверное, особенности твоего организма, — Леви фыркнул, лицо Ханджи внезапно исказило одно из её маниакально-исследовательских выражений. — Так что, говоришь, тебе такого приснилось? — Леви открыл было рот, но в этот момент Ханджи заметила вошедшего Эрвина. — Эрвин, как спалось? Ничего странного не снилось?

Леви кинул на него убийственный взгляд и снова отвернулся. Эрвин решил пока ничего не говорить.

— Хорошо спалось. А что?

— Леви говорит, что…

— Хватит! — Леви резко перебил её. — Просто держись от меня подальше со своими экспериментами, — он вышел из столовой, на секунду встретившись с Эрвином взглядом.

Так значит, Леви тоже что-то приснилось. Эрвин хотел бы узнать, что именно. Им определённо нужно поговорить, вот только для начала он позавтракает. Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал настоящее желание поесть, а не удовлетворял раздражающую и отвлекающую от работы потребность организма в пище.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Эрвин проснулся посреди ночи от того, что ему было очень жарко и тяжело дышать. Едва соображая, что происходит, он почувствовал влажное горячее прикосновение к щеке. И не просто прикосновение — его бесстыдно и развратно облизали, проведя языком от подбородка до виска. Инстинктивно подняв руки, он ощутил под пальцами горячую, обнажённую, покрытую капельками пота кожу и в это же мгновение услышал дыхание у самого уха.

— Эй, Эрвин, как давно у тебя не было секса? — кончик языка очертил его ушную раковину по краю. — Пусть даже с собственной рукой. Когда ты последний раз дрочил, м-м? — зубы прихватили мочку и чувствительно потянули.

«Леви?!» — молнией пронеслось в голове у Эрвина. Он всё ещё пытался собрать обрывки ускользающей реальности в единую картину, но губы, скользящие вдоль его шеи, очень отвлекали от этих попыток. Полуобнажённый Леви сидел на нём верхом, вылизывая шею и ключицы. Эрвин чувствовал, что тот возбуждён. Очень возбуждён. Нужно было срочно остановить это безумие.

— Что ты… Ле… — прохрипел он и попытался оттолкнуть Леви. Для этого ему пришлось просунуть руки между их телами. Пытаясь сделать это, Эрвин непреднамеренно задел сосок Леви, и тот моментально отозвался низким гортанным стоном. В этом звуке было столько похоти и неприкрытого наслаждения, что Эрвин ощутил жар возбуждения, стекающий к его собственному паху. Леви ёрзал на его бёдрах, тёрся и толкался возбужденным членом через ткань штанов.

— Сделай так ещё раз, — простонал он, не прекращая прикусывать и посасывать кожу на шее Эрвина.

— Леви, — наконец смог выговорить Эрвин, хватая его за плечи.

— Эрвин, пожалуйста, — Леви тяжело дышал, в его голосе прозвучали такие непривычные умоляющие нотки. — Если я в ближайшее время не кончу, то просто, блядь, сдохну. Сделай что-нибудь, — говоря это, он просунул ладонь между их бёдрами и сжал мошонку Эрвина. Тот поднял руку к лицу и прикусил костяшки пальцев, чтобы сдержать стон. — Понимаешь, я не мог пойти с этой проблемой к кому-то другому.

Пытаясь представить, как полуобнажённый и крайне возбуждённый Леви вваливается посреди ночи к кому-то из корпуса, Эрвин испытал целую гамму эмоций. Ни одну из них нельзя было выразить цензурно.

Леви скользнул ладонью к его заднице, хватаясь за край трусов и стягивая их. В любом случае, возбуждение Эрвина было уже слишком очевидным, чтобы пытаться предпринять хоть что-то разумное. Он провёл руками по спине Леви, просовывая пальцы как можно глубже под пояс штанов.

— Сними, — скомандовал он. Леви моментально поднялся на колени и стал возиться с ширинкой. Отбросив штаны и бельё куда-то на пол, он снял трусы с Эрвина и снова оседлал его. Соприкосновение голой кожи было приятным, слишком приятным, заставляя подаваться вперёд в поисках более тесного контакта. Эрвин потянул Леви на себя, пытаясь всмотреться в лицо, но в ночной темноте смог разглядеть только его приоткрытый рот. Эрвин провёл большим пальцем по влажной, блестящей от слюны нижней губе и слегка надавил, проникая внутрь. Леви обхватил его палец губами, обвёл языком подушечку, а затем резко и больно прикусил. Эрвин инстинктивно дёрнул руку назад, чувствуя, как за ней протянулась ниточка слюны и упала каплей ему на грудь.

— Опять твои грязные игры, — раздражённо прошипел Леви, взял его руки и потянул вниз. Эрвин понял намёк и обхватил задницу Леви, сминая ладонями ягодицы и вжимая в себя, подстраиваясь под его движения. Он чувствовал, как капает на живот их общая смазка, чувствовал, как Леви дрожит всем телом от возбуждения, как скользят и трутся друг о друга их члены. Но этих прикосновений было катастрофически мало. Похоже, Леви тоже так считал, потому что отклонился назад, плюнул на ладонь и обхватил ею оба их члена. Эрвин закусил губу и запрокинул голову назад, но Леви второй рукой дёрнул его за волосы.

— Смотри на меня, — он прижался лбом ко лбу Эрвина, продолжая резко и равномерно двигать рукой.

«Как он умудряется видеть в этой темноте?» — отстранённо подумал Эрвин. Сам он едва мог различить силуэт Леви, нависающего над ним. Зато ощущений было больше, чем он, казалось, мог вынести. Леви изменил ритм, теперь двигая рукой медленнее, но размашистее, сжимая сильнее. Эрвин представил, как головки их членов, прижатые друг к другу, блестящие от слюны и смазки появляются и исчезают в кольце его пальцев и понял, что уже на грани. Он обхватил затылок Леви, запустил пальцы в волосы и резко потянул его голову в сторону, утыкаясь губами тому в ухо.

— Давай, Леви, кончай, — сказал Эрвин и почувствовал, как по телу Леви прошла дрожь.

— Блядь, Эрвин… — выдохнул тот куда-то ему в шею, и Эрвин почувствовал, как член Леви, прижатый к его собственному, пульсирует, выплескивая горячую сперму. Эта пульсация, отражающая бешеный стук сердца, стала для Эрвина финальной точкой. Горячий узел возбуждения взорвался внутри него, и он кончил следом, изливаясь себе на живот.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Дверь хлопнула, Эрвин поднял взгляд от бумаг. Леви повернул ключ в замочной скважине и уселся на диван, закинув ногу на ногу. Что ж, сейчас так сейчас. Эрвин отложил перо в сторону.

— Говоришь, хорошо спал? — Леви смотрел на него, слегка прищурившись.

— Леви, я хотел спросить…

— Это, кажется, твое, — Леви засунул руку в карман куртки, достал оттуда что-то и швырнул Эрвину. Он поймал комок ткани, и его брови помимо воли поползли вверх, когда он понял, что это трусы.

— Что?

— А у тебя, кажется, есть кое-что моё. И я хочу получить это назад.

— Сейчас? — Эрвин был абсолютно сбит с толку.

— Нет, через неделю. Почтовой посылкой, — Леви пожал плечами. — Блядь, Эрвин, просто отдай мне мои трусы. Если хочешь, я даже отвернусь, — он демонстративно повернул голову вправо и немного вверх, разглядывая потолок.

Чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, Эрвин поднялся со стула и начал раздеваться.

— Не натёрли? — спросил Леви, когда он снял штаны и взялся за резинку трусов.

— Нет… — растерянно ответил Эрвин. Он не мог решить, стоит ли ему надеть трусы, которые вернул Леви, или же надеть штаны на голое тело.

— Намекаешь, что у меня большая задница?

— Нет… — он всё-таки склонился ко второму варианту. Застегнув ширинку, Эрвин поднял взгляд и понял, что Леви всё это время беззастенчиво его разглядывал. Это было уже слишком. Он скомкал снятые трусы и прицельным броском швырнул в Леви. Тот без труда поймал их на лету и скривился.

— Омерзительно.

В дверь постучали, и Леви открыл, впуская в кабинет Ханджи.

— Эрвин, следующая порция настойки готова, — она поставила на стол две бутылочки. — Теперь её хватит на два раза дольше, раз капитан отказывается принимать «всякую гадость» из моих рук, — она сверкнула в сторону Леви очками и вышла.

Минуту они молча смотрели на отливающие тёмно-зелёным стеклянные пузырьки. Эрвин откашлялся.

— Я их вылью.

— Ну уж нет, — тут же отозвался Леви. Эрвин вопросительно посмотрел на него. Тот пожал плечами: — Ты впервые выглядишь, не как привидение. Какие бы там ни были побочные эффекты, от этой херни ты нормально спишь, — Леви поднялся с дивана, подошёл к столу, взял один из двух пузырьков и спрятал его в тот же карман, в который минутой раньше засунул свои трусы. Эрвин удивлённо проследил взглядом за его движением. — И я, кажется, тоже, — Леви усмехнулся и направился к выходу, бросив через плечо: — Только дверь на ночь не закрывай. Не хотелось бы… недоразумений.

— Тогда лучше тебе сразу оставаться в моей комнате. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты случайно перепутал двери.

Леви постоял молча ещё несколько секунд и вышел.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Ох, чёрт! — глаза Ханджи расширились. — Как же я не проследила раньше. Это может вызвать совсем не те реакции. Нужно срочно предупредить их.

Она выскочила в тёмный коридор и почти бегом устремилась к комнате Эрвина. Но как только повернула за угол, заметила приближающуюся с другого конца фигуру. Сделав два шага назад, Ханджи прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть, кто это, и в ужасе прижала ладонь ко рту. Леви, почему-то в одних штанах, без рубашки, ввалился в комнату Эрвина. Ханджи поняла, что опоздала.

«Они меня убьют. Прямо с утра за завтраком, — подумала она. — Единственный шанс выжить — это притвориться, что я ничего не знаю».

Когда Эрвин утром сказал, что хорошо спал, Ханджи сперва решила, что эффект проявился только на Леви. Но позже, когда она поставила две новые порции настойки Эрвину на стол, её взгляд упал на комок белой ткани, лежащий на экспедиционных картах. Сделав вид, что ничего не заметила, Ханджи вышла в коридор и, прикрыв рот рукой, глухо рассмеялась.

Похоже, её эксперимент привёл к гораздо более значительным результатам, чем она ожидала.


End file.
